Shaving implements typically include a razor cartridge mounted to a handle. The cartridge includes a housing having at least one razor blade having a cutting edge, that is located aft of a guard of the housing and forward of a cap of the housing. Razor cartridges of this type are generally used to shave a skin surface of a user, that is, in the context of the present application to cut or otherwise remove unwanted hair to approximately the level of the skin surface.
Some hair trimming devices typically include a comb having a plurality of parallel teeth and a razor blade having a cutting edge. The comb can be on one or both sides of the cutting edge. Hair trimming in the context of the present application is defined as the operation of reducing the length of longer hair to a level spaced away from the level of the skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No 5,386,750 to Morrison discloses a safety razor having a detachable comb that can be attached to the razor cartridge of the safety razor so that the device has additional utility for trimming hair. If a user mislays the detachable comb of the Morrison device, its utility as a hair trimmer is diminished. When in use, the comb of the Morrison device overlays a permanently fixed guard of the safety razor. In this mode, the guard can obstruct the passage of longer hairs between the teeth of the comb and can reduce the device's efficiency as a hair trimmer.